


Stolen Memories

by smpm06



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Creepypasta, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smpm06/pseuds/smpm06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of mass murderers, a teen hellbent on her mission, and an organization that wants them all dead. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Word count: 1,622 words

In the middle of the woods, the sound of someone screaming rang out, followed by laughter.

"Jonah! I thought I said not to sneak up on me!" A girl laughed.

"I know Eleanor, and I'm sorry, But I couldn't help it, especially since you thought that I was still with Caleb and Haley," the boy, Jonah Senlin, said, smirking as he threw an arm over her shoulders. Eleanor Jacobs had blonde hair, and a heart-shaped face with dark green eyes, and olive skin. Jonah had dark skin, with brown hair and eyes to match. They both appeared to be only sixteen, seventeen at most. Jonah began to lead Eleanor back in the direction he had come.

"Not to mention, it was pretty hilarious. You should've seen the look on your face!" At this point, they had reached a clearing. In front of them was a red minivan, with two people bickering near the trunk.

"Jonah, Eleanor, how nice of you to join us," deadpanned a boy with red hair, freckles, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. His voice dripped with sarcasm. The girl next to him, Haley, smacked him upside the head, a small "Ow!" coming from the boy.

"Don't be rude, Caleb!" she said. Caleb and Haley Johnson were siblings; twins, in fact. Haley had the same color hair and skin tone as Caleb, but her eyes were lighter. Jonah and Eleanor shared a look. They figured that this would happen; the twins always fought.

"Fiiiine..." Caleb said. Haley mumbled a quiet "thank you," and opened the trunk of the minivan. They began to unpack the bags they had all brought, which were not very many. They all had their own personal backpacks, two coolers of food and drinks, some things like fishing poles and frisbees, and keys to the cabin that once belonged to Eleanor's uncle.

"Everyone got everything?" Joshua asked, hoisting his personal bag higher onto his shoulder. A chorus of "yeah" and "yes" were the responses that he got. They all started to set out, not realizing what they were walking into.

It was about a twenty minute drive from the main road to the clearing where they parked, and then a thirty minute hike to the cabin. Eleanor's uncle, George, hadn't visited in a few years, after a car crash had given him a broken collarbone, a broken leg and a concussion. He had suffered from moderate brain damage, and while he had recovered okay for the most part, he did have trouble moving around. He had finally decided that since he wasn't going to be using the cabin, and his wife, Patrice, couldn't get away from her work as a photographer very often, that he was going to give the cabin to Eleanor, just in time for summer break. Until she turned eighteen, the property would be under her parents' names. Eleanor planned on becoming a writer after she graduated, and she knew that the cabin would be a great place to live while doing so. It had a decent internet connection, a landline, and good cell service.

"Oh thank god, I can see the cabin. I forgot how long of a walk it takes to get here." Jonah said, speeding up a bit. Eleanor laughed, jogging after him. The cabin was in a decent sized clearing, with a flower garden behind it. Eleanor's Aunt Patrice had planted it years ago, when the cabin had just been built.

A little further back, a creek ran through the clearing. When the teens were younger, the creek was as far as they were allowed to go, since the woods got too dense to see very far, and their parents didn't want them to get lost. As they got older, they were allowed to go a bit further, but not much.

"Let's just be glad that they'll have their own room," said Haley, shuddering in disgust. Caleb laughed, shaking his head.

"If Blair was here, you two wouldn't be any better!" He said. Blair was Haley's girlfriend. Haley had wanted her to come along, but Blair hated camping, so she decided to stay behind. Haley laughed, agreeing.

They finally reached the clearing, walking up to the front door, which had been left wide open. The cabin was a relatively decent size, as Eleanor's Uncle George had wanted to be able to invite his immediate family to stay with him and Patrice during summers. It had two-stories, had three regular bedrooms, a master bedroom, and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms was on the top floor with the three bedrooms, while the master bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room were all located on the lower floor.

"Oh man, I never thought I would miss this place as much as I do. Although, it could probably benefit from a good cleaning." Eleanor said. Caleb hummed in agreement as he stepped through the front door, watching as a thick layer of dust was kicked up from the floor as he did so; there was dust covering everything from the floor to the walls. There were some cobwebs here and there from where spiders had gotten into the house, but other than that, there didn't appear to be very many bugs.

"Okay, well, Eleanor and I are gonna go drop our stuff off. Which rooms do you two want?" Jonah asked, both him and Eleanor taking Caleb and Haley's bags of personal belongings.

"I'll take the one overlooking the backyard." Haley said, picking back up the cooler that she had set on the floor. Jonah looked to Caleb, who shrugged.

"Okay, man, but if you get a dirty room, you gotta clean it." Jonah said.

As Eleanor and Jonah went off to find their room and to drop off the others belongings, Caleb and Haley started checking everything to make sure it all worked. They had sent out a few people --technicians, plumbers and the like-- to make sure that everything was okay about a week beforehand, but they never heard back from them. They had called the companies, and most of the companies said that the people they sent out had called in sick for a few days, and then quit. After that, they weren't heard from. A few simply didn't show up for work at all.

"Well, looks like everything's working. We've got electricity and water, so we should be good." Haley said, taking a cloth and wiping down the inside of the fridge and freezer, while Caleb started sweeping. They all used to spend the summers here, so they knew where everything was. Eleanor walked into the kitchen at that moment, arms full of dusty, dirty sheets.

"We figured we might as well wash everything, since we're gonna be here awhile." Eleanor said, walking over to a door to reveal a small room. It had the washer and dryer, some counter space to fold clothes, and an ironing board. Patrice and George had updated the cabin as the years passed, always wanting to keep it in top condition.

The next hour or so was spent cleaning the cabin. It wasn't a difficult task; the house was relatively clean. The only problem was the dust that coated quite literally everything.

"Oh man, I'm pooped." Haley sighed, collapsing into a chair at the kitchen counter. Her twin nodded, opening the fridge to pull out sandwich supplies.

"Grab me a soda?" Jonah requested, sitting next Haley. Caleb grabbed a can of sprite, tossing it to him.

"Where's Eleanor?" Caleb asked, making his sandwich.

"She decided to go on to bed." Jonah said, opening the sprite, only to have it spray out, soaking his hands. Haley and Caleb burst out laughing as he groaned, going over to the sink and washing off. He sat back down, accepting the sandwich Caleb handed to him. After they finished eating, Jonah went to take a shower before heading to bed, wanting to get the last of the sprite off of himself. Haley went to her room to watch movies, and Caleb went to the living room to read some, only to fall asleep.

Three movies later, Haley finally stood up, walking over to the window to close the curtains. As she reached to close them, she noticed a figure standing on the other side of the creek. She froze, not believing her eyes. Haley blinked, and then it was gone. Shaking her head, she brushed it off as a sleep deprived hallucination. After all, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. She closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and crawled under her covers. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a loud thump from her brother's room woke her.

"Caleb, you alright?" Haley called out. When no one answered, she walked over to the door, opening it enough for her to slip out. Walking down the hall, Haley noticed that the door to the spare bedroom was cracked open. Full of curiosity, she opened it, reaching to turn on a light. They had decided not to bother cleaning this room, since they weren't going to use it.

Flipping on the light, Haley immediately wished she hadn't. Covering the floor were various body parts: a leg or two, various entrails, an eye here and a finger there. Finally, her eyes landed on the largest section of the body there was: a torso with the head just barely attached. Haley's hand flew up to cover her mouth. It was one of the electricians they had sent out to inspect the house.

Haley stumbled back, hand flying out to grab the doorway to steady her, when her back hit something hard.

"Now, now, you weren't supposed to find that, were you?"


	2. Chapter two

Word count: 1,652

 

"In more recent news, a group of teens were found murdered, in a cabin belonging to Sarah and Robert Jacobs. Mr and Mrs Jacobs had become suspicious when their daughter, Eleanor Jacobs, didn't call to check in, the day after they were meant to arrive to the cabin. They decided to go and check on the group of teens, which included Jonah Senlin, Eleanor Jacobs, and twins Haley and Caleb Johnson."

"Upon arriving at the cabin, they found Caleb Johnson dead in the living room. The cause of death was found to be blood loss, but there were multiple lacerations across the body. The time of death was placed around 1:45 AM. His twin, Haley Johnson, was found at the foot of the stairs. Similar to Caleb, there were multiple lacerations found across the body. The cause of death was determined to be a broken neck. Time of death was said to be 2:15 AM."

"Eleanor Jacobs and Jonah Senlin were found in the master bedroom. Jacobs had been strangled to death. Her time of death was 2:25. Senlin had died to severe blood loss due to a large cavity in his abdomen, and due to multiple organs being removed. Time of death was 3:15. All four teens were found to have missing organs: their livers, kidneys, and lungs. For Jacobs and the Johnsons, the organs were removed post-mortem." The newswoman shuffled her notes. This was the most gruesome story she ever had to report, and it showed on her face, even through the TV screen. The man watching the TV, Doctor Stephen J. Burrell, sighed, running a hand down his face. This was the twelfth homicide in the month of June alone.

Doctor Burrell worked at St. Augustine's Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He was one of the head psychiatrists, and worked one-on-one with some of the most dangerous people in the United States.

A knock at Doctor Burrell's office door roused him from his thoughts.

"Come in." A nurse opened the door.

"Your 3:25 is here, Doctor Burrell." The nurse said, shuffling the papers on her clipboard. Doctor Burrell nodded, waving his hand.

"Send them in, Sheryl." The nurse, Sheryl, nodded, and closed the door. A few moments later the door reopened, revealing Sheryl, with three people behind her. Two were guards who helped escort the patients, and generally, well, guarded. The third was one of the most dangerous men in the Western Hemisphere alone.

Jeff the Killer.

His real name was Jeffery Woods. He had been on the run ever since he had massacred both his own appearance, and his family. He was only thirteen at the time of the incident, and was now seventeen. His parents had been found dead, and his older brother, Lui Woods, sixteen at the time, had been barely alive, bleeding out in his own bed. Lui had been around long enough to bury the parents, before being placed into foster care. That was four years ago. He aged out of the system two years ago, and disappeared off of the face of the earth soon after.

About six months ago, the police had miraculously caught up to Jeff, during a night when he had stupidly tried to kill a mayor of a large town in Nevada. When they had taken him into custody, all he would do was mutter something about "That damned brother of his." The police tried to reach out to Lui, to see if he had been involved somehow, but again, they couldn't find him. Jeff's lawyer pleaded insanity, and it was decided by the jury that the best place for him would be at St. Augustine's.

The guards walked Jeff, into the room. They hadn't bothered restraining him; they would, after all, be right there the entire time.

Doctor Burrell didn't think he could ever get used to the sight of Jeffery's face. Yes, they had stitched the wounds Jeff had inflicted onto himself shut, but he continued to break them open to the point that they stopped trying.

"Hello, Jeffery. How are you today?" Doctor Burrell asked, not entirely expecting an answer. Jeffery had been mostly silent during their sessions. outside their sessions, however, were a different story entirely.

Jeff simply glared at Doctor Burrell; he didn't want to be here. The only reason he WAS still here was because his boss said that he had a plan, and needed Jeff to be here for a little while longer. That was four months ago. It was difficult to tell what his boss was planning; after all, he was a pale white, eight and a half foot tall demon. Jeff, however, didn't dare to leave, knowing all too well that if he left without the go ahead from his boss, Slenderman, he would, "Suffer greatly for it," in the exact words of his boss.

Doctor Burrell gestured for Jeff to sit, but that's all it was. A gesture. They both knew very well that if Jeff refused, the guards would force him to sit. If Jeff fought back, he would be sedated, and put into solitary.

Jeff decided to sit willingly, not wanting the back of his legs to be bruised like they were the first month of being here. Doctor Burrell seemed to study Jeff for a moment, before turning to the guards.

"You may leave. I don't think he'll be any trouble, will you Jeffery?" Doctor Burrell said. It was obviously a rhetorical question. The guards shared a look saying, "This is insane." They nodded hesitantly, giving Jeff one last look before they walked out the door, Sheryl following. As the door closed, Doctor Burrell turned back to Jeff.

"You may be wondering why I did that. You see, there have been some... Interesting events happening recently. I wanted you to see for yourself." Doctor Burrell said, rewinding the news story he had been watching when Nurse Sheryl had interrupted. Jeff sat there, watching the interview. About midway through, when they explained that the teens' organs had been removed, a smirk made it's way to his face, evolving into a giggle, a chuckle, until he was laughing hysterically. Doctor Burrell watched silently, taking mental notes.

Jeff knew exactly who had done this; after all, only a few of his... Colleagues, for a lack of a better term, liked to eat organs, and only one would target a group of teens in that specific area. That one colleague was Eyeless Jack, a cannibal with a certain taste for kidneys specifically.

Finally, they had gotten to the part of the interview where Doctor Burrell was interrupted. At this point, Jeff's laughter had died down, only a smirk remained on his face.

"Lastly, upon further investigation, the police found a symbol spray-painted onto the side of the cabin." A picture of the cabin's side appeared. In the picture, a large, red circle with an 'X' going through it was, in fact, painted onto the cabin. Doctor Burrell studied it for a moment, not noticing the emotions flickering through Jeff's face.

Upon seeing the picture of the symbol, what felt like a dozen emotions flickered through Jeff: confusion, recognition, realization, and finally, ecstasy. Slenderman had told Jeff that he would know the signal when he saw it, and if this wasn't it, he didn't know what was. The symbol was known as the "Operator's Symbol." Slenderman often used it to mark things: each of his proxies had one tattooed on themselves somewhere (for Jeff, it was his right shoulder blade, the same place one of the other proxies, Ticci Toby, had stabbed him with an ax when they first met), on various landmarks to act as borders, and finally, for reasons like this: to signal to other proxies.

Jeff began to giggle. He stood up, watching as Doctor Burrell's head snapped over in panic. Jeff took a step towards Doctor Burrell, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Doctor Burrell knew what Jeff was capable of, and didn't want to become one of the names under Jeffery's file. His hand snapped out to grab the landline in order to call the guards.

Quicker than Doctor Burrell could blink, Jeff had darted forward, wrenching the landline from the desk and flinging it at the wall, the phone bursting into pieces. Doctor Burrell stood up and took a step back, fear prominent in his eyes.

"Sorry, Doc, but I think I've over stayed my welcome here." Jeff sneered, a glint in his eye that made the hair on Doctor Burrell's head stand on end.

"N-now, Jeffery, don't d-do anything you might regret." Doctor Burrell quivered, stumbling back in blind panic as Jeff stepped forward again, making his way around the desk.

"How many times I gotta tell ya, Doc. My name is Jeff. Now, you're looking a little tired. Why don'tcha... Go to sleep?" The last words came out more as a growl, the look in Jeff's eyes intensifying. Doctor Burrell paled significantly at the phrase, knowing already what was going to happen.

"P-please! Guards, come quick, he's tryi-" Doctor Burrell's words were cut short. Jeff had snapped into action, knocking Doctor Burrell into the floor before he could finish. Jeff's hands wrapped around Doctor Burrell's throat, watching his eyes roll back into his head, squeezing until the doctor began turning red, then purple, blue, until finally, he stopped breathing all together. Jeff stood up, dusting off his hospital-issued pants, and turned to walk briskly to the door. He had been waiting to kill someone for six months now, and felt ecstatic to finally drain someone of life again.

He paused at the door, turning to look at the TV. The news had played on during the entire event, mostly drowning out Doctor Burrell's cries to the outside world. Jeff smirked. He knew he would have some fun in store for him between the exit and himself. Hell, he might even let out a few... Playmates, to help him out.


End file.
